Te Amo
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Te Amo, nama sebuah jalan yang sering sekali dilalui oleh para remaja maupun orang dewasa dengan berbagai perasaan. Perasaan suka, sedih, menyesal, cinta, senang, bahagia, berduka, dan begitu seterusnya. Ada beberapa orang yang melaluinya dengan keramahan, ada juga yang melaluinya dengan kesombongan. Baekyeol FF. Drabble. Warning Inside. Mind to RnR?


Te Amo

Author: Do Yoora

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, other

Genre: ? *tentuin sendiri*

Rating: ? *author gak tau*

Length: Drabble

Disclaimer: All Cast isn't mine, This Fanfiction is mine!

Warning: Yaoi (?), OOC, Typo(s), AU, No Bashing Chara, Chara Death, No Plagiat, No Siders

Muehehe, karena otak author lagi ngeblank jadi gak bisa lanjutin ff, jadi author memutuskan untuk membuat Drabble nista ini. Kalo misalnya ada yang mau minta sequel bilang aja, ntar jadinya malah multi-chapter *krikk*

Yasudah, let's read!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ! ^^

.

.

.

Te Amo, nama sebuah jalan yang sering sekali dilalui oleh para remaja maupun orang dewasa dengan berbagai perasaan. Perasaan suka, sedih, menyesal, cinta, senang, bahagia, berduka, dan begitu seterusnya. Ada beberapa orang yang melaluinya dengan keramahan, ada juga yang melaluinya dengan kesombongan.

Te Amo, jalan inilah yang sering menjadi sebuah saksi bisu dalam kisah percintaan seorang manusia. Yang diawali dengan menebar senyuman dan diakhiri dengan menebar kemarahan. Sering kali jalan ini juga dilalui oleh insan yang ingin mengenang masa lalunya yang terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Seperti sosok namja bersurai brunette dengan senyumnya yang dapat menawan hati siapapun, Park Chanyeol.

Sosok namja ini dulunya merupakan salah satu preman dijalan ini, sampai ia bertemu dengan sosok namja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut, Byun Baekhyun.

Dulu mereka bertemu di jalan bernama Te Amo ini, dengan Chanyeol dalam sosok premannya dan Baekhyun dalam sosok kalemnya.

Kala itu, Baekhyun sedang dipukuli dengan beberapa orang yang juga menjadi salah satu sosok yang ditakuti dijalan ini. Tapi sosok Baekhyun itu tetap bersikap biasa saja tanpa membalas pukulan orang-orang itu. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan kejadian itu menjadi geram kepada sosok namja bertubuh mungil itu, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak membalas orang yang memukulinya.

Sampai akhirnya, orang yang memukuli Baekhyun sudah merasa puas, mereka pun meninggalkan Baekhyun. Entah karena dorongan dari hatinya, Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri sosok Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor akan debu.

Dan sejak saat itulah, sosok preman bernama Chanyeol merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan itu kepada seorang namja. Namja berwajah imut dan berhati lembut dengan sikapnya yang ramah kepada siapapun itu menjadi salah satu daya tariknya yang membuat sosok Chanyeol yang berhati batu bisa jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua jadi sering bertemu di jalan Te Amo itu. Dan berangsur-angsur, sosok preman dalam diri Chanyeol pun berubah menjadi sosok yang ramah dan dermawan kepada siapapun.

Hingga suatu hari, disaat sosok Chanyeol ingin menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekhyun, ia tak sengaja melewati kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi sosok manusia yang sepertinya kecelakaan. Dengan rasa penasaran, Chanyeol menghampiri kerumunan orang tersebut dan terkejut melihat sosok yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan itu.

Buket bunga mawar biru yang dibawanya terlepas begitu saja dan sosok Chanyeol itu pun langsung menyerbu sosok manusia yang tergeletak itu. Chanyeol memeluk sosok itu dengan erat dan satu hal yang terakhir diucapkannya adalah,

"Wo Ai Ni, Je t'aime, Saranghae Park Chanyeol."

Sosok Chanyeol memeluk lebih erat manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa ini, akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong sosok itu dan dengan penuh rasa cinta, ia membawanya pulang, memandikannya dengan cermat dan penuh kelembutan, dan menguburkannya didekat jalan Te Amo itu.

END~

Ngek, apa sih lo thor, abal banget ini drabble. -_- maap kalo gak ngena, saya emang gak bakat bikin beginian. So, please comment!


End file.
